warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Cliffnotes
*Moth Flight spots a blue-gray she-cat laying in a ditch. The she-cat is bleeding heavily and struggles to breathe. *There are other cats around. A dark tabby attacks a black-and-white tom. A ginger tom races to the she-cat’s side. Two other young cats also watch. Eventually the tabby and black-and-white cat watch the blue-gray she-cat. *Moth Flight realizes that the cat is dying, and tells the cats that they must bury her. The cats do not react to her statement. **The cats continue to stare at their dead friend, and Moth Flight gets angrier that they are not burying her. *Suddenly, the blue-gray she-cat’s tail twitches and she lifts her head. *Moth Flight is shocked at how the she-cat is alive despite having been dead mere seconds ago. *Moth Flight sees a green moth, and watches it fly toward Highstones. She begins to follow the moth. *Dust Muzzle asks Moth Flight what she was mumbling about, and she wakes up, still thinking about her dream. *Moth Flight suddenly asks where Slate’s kits are, remembering that the she-cat had asked her to watch them. The kits had been playing in the sandy hollow when Moth Flight had closed her eyes. *Rocky tells Moth Flight that they were near the RiverClan border. Moth Flight is angered that Rocky let them be near the gorge. *Spotted Fur reassures Moth Flight that he will help look for the kits. Dust Muzzle does not come to help though, as he has helped his sister many times before. *Spotted Fur and Moth Flight head toward the gorge. They meet Willow Tail, and she decides to help them find the kits. *The cats hear a kit wail, and Spotted Fur claims that the kits are in trouble. *Spotted Fur, Willow Tail, and Moth Flight find Black Ear and White Tail. **They learn that Silver Stripe has fallen down a rabbit burrow. *Willow Tail and Spotted Fur dig around the edges of the tunnel. Moth Flight goes to get Silver Stripe out. **Moth Flight helps Silver Stripe get back to the surface. *Moth Flight finds an interesting plant underground, and goes to dig it up. *She comes back to the surface, but has to leave the plant behind to carry Black Ear. *Spotted Fur, Willow Tail, and Moth Flight begin to carry the kits back to camp. *They find Red Claw in WindClan land. Willow Tail is angry about this, and the two start quarreling. **Willow Tail finally agrees to go back to camp after persuasion from Spotted Fur and Moth Flight. *When they come to camp, Slate is relieved. Wind Runner scolds Moth Flight for being so foolish. *Moth Flight, Gorse Fur, Dust Muzzle, and Wind Runner go hunting. *Wind Runner and Gorse Fur go to check the high burrows for rabbits, while Dust Muzzle and Moth Flight will hunt out the prey around the gorse patch. *Dust Muzzle comforts Moth Flight when Wind Runner still acts angry toward her. *Dust Muzzle and Moth Flight catch a shrew, and decide to help their parents hunt rabbits. *Wind Runner and Gorse Fur are sitting together, and Moth Flight overhears them; Wind Runner complains about Moth Flight and her irresponsibility, while Gorse Fur defends her. *The four begin hunting together. **Moth Flight is unsuccessful at her attempt in catching a lapwing, though Gorse Fur reassures her that it is okay. **Dust Muzzle goes to catch a vole that he spots, and Gorse Fur and Moth Flight decide to help Wind Runner, who crouches beside a rabbit burrow. Gorse Fur advises his daughter on how to catch a rabbit when it runs. **While waiting, Moth Flight gets distracted and thinks of her dream from the other night with the blue-gray she-cat. Wind Runner cries her name but Moth Flight still thinks about her dream. ***Her mother yowls her name again, and Moth Flight glimpses a rabbit run past her, Wind Runner running after it. ***Moth Flight's mother calls her a birdbrain while trying to hold back a snarl. She gets told off by her mother Wind Runner after she misses the rabbit. **Moth Flight sees the same moth she saw in her dream and follows it, not even noticing that her mother is calling her to come back. * Moth Flight keeps running and chasing the moth. She knows the moth is trying to show her something. ** She runs on the Thunderpath trying to catch the moth. ** Moth Flight feels something crash into her and she rolls across the other side of the Thunderpath. * Moth Flight realizes Gorse Fur saved her life from a monster. Wind Runner is furious at her daughter yet at the same time frightened. * Wind Runner, infuriated, yowls at Moth Flight is not only a danger to herself but a danger to her Clan, and many cats could've died because of her. ** Moth Flight feels extremely guilty and remorseful. ** She tells Moth Flight WindClan would be better off without her. ** Gorse Fur and Dust Muzzle are shocked at Wind Runner's words. * Moth Flight, wracked with guilt, runs away from her family and thinks Wind Runner is right. Moth Flight feels she is a danger to her Clan and doesn't deserve to be with her family. * Moth Flight races across a field but stops to look behind her. She is relieved when she sees that no one has followed her. ** She starts to wonder if her family are glad that she left. * When she realizes the sun has started to set, she wonders what to do next, as the moth is not there to show her where to go. * Moth Flight thinks about catching a bird but then she thinks how easily her mother would catch one. * She goes to drink from a puddle and spots a toad nearby. She wonders if it's edible. ** She catches it and takes one bite from it although she instantly hates it. * Moth Flight starts to feel apprehensive about sleeping alone and thinks about how much she misses Dust Muzzle pressing up against her when she sleeps. * Moth Flight wakes up in a cave and sees the blue-gray she-cat, accompanied by a gray tom. **Moth Flight follows them to a chamber of the cave with an opening through the roof. **Inside the cave, spirit-cats suddenly start appearing around the stone to Moth Flight's amazement. They cannot see nor hear Moth Flight, like past dreams. * Moth Flight then sees the moth and she follows it through the entrance tunnel into the darkness. ** Moth Flight then wakes up with Spotted Fur, and wants to leave to follow the moth. She wakes him up to tell him, and he falls back asleep promptly. ** Moth Flight leaves, unsure if Spotted Fur had heard her, knowing that she must do this alone. * Moth Flight finishes disguising her scent, and continues traveling through unknown territory. ** She attempts to catch a mouse, but is distracted by the appearance of the moth. She tries to pursue the moth, but is diverted away by a dog. ** Micah appears and distracts the dog, long enough for Moth Flight to be ushered away by a black-and-white she-cat and a brown tom. *** They leave without Micah since the other two cats insist he doesn't need any help. Moth Flight trusts them, and leaves with them. * The two strange cats introduce themselves as Cow and Mouse, and Moth Flight explains that she is from a Clan, thinking of her family. ** Micah appears unfazed, having dealt with the dog. Moth Flight is impressed at Micah's dog-herding skills. * Micah notices Moth Flight, and explains he knows who she is from his dreams, even though he has never met her. Micah insists that his dreams feel real, and Moth Flight agrees. * Micah suggests they all hunt together, and they all catch a mouse. ** While they're eating, Micah and Moth Flight talk about their dreams. Moth Flight explains the moth and the spirit-cats to Micah. ** Micah says that his dreams are about Moth Flight and her family, though he doesn't know who they are. They both agree that their dreams feel vividly real, so it made sense they would meet one day. * Moth Flight wonders if Micah is part of her journey. * Moth Flight is treating Drizzle's injured leg. * Spider Paw arrives with herbs for Moth Flight and asks her why she wasn't at the Gathering. She explains that Owl Song was nervous about her kitting, and asks if her daughter, Blue Whisker was there. Spider Paw responds that she would never miss drama. * Moth Flight decides to visit the ThunderClan camp to check on Blue Whisker and how her kitting is coming along. ** She meets Thunderstar, who explains that Blue Whisker is kitting and asks for her help. Moth Flight agrees to help. * Moth Flight enters the ThunderClan nursery, requesting nearby cats to fetch her daughter water soaked moss. * Blue Whisker has a healthy kitting, and she gives birth to three kits. ** While watching the newborns, Moth Flight remembers her own kitting, and she then wonders how much she missed out on by giving up her kits. * To Moth Flight's joy, her other daughter, Bubbling Stream, shows up. * Bubbling Stream explains to her mother that Honey Pelt is outside demonstrating leaps. ** Moth Flight thinks about how Micah would do the same thing. * Honey Pelt notices Moth Flight in the clearing and joyfully runs up to her. He makes a joke that her fur is turning gray. ** His mother reveals that she's expecting to join StarClan soon, which shocks her kits. * She sees the moth and, after telling her kits how proud of them she is, follows it, thinking that she'll be with Micah soon. de:Mottenflugs Vision/Kapitelnotizen Category:Cliffnotes Category:Moth Flight's Vision